


Hungover and fucked up (the ass)

by EliolovesOliver



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gay, Incest, M/M, Tommy doesn't know he's participating in incest, rape non con, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Frankie wakes up. He's not alone.





	Hungover and fucked up (the ass)

Frankie huffed and tried to keep as still as possible, not wanting his face to move out of the mattress. He didn't know how he got into this situation. Probably all the whiskey and mojitos. 

"Fuck yeah babe. You're so tight."

Tommy was lying on top of him and screwing his dick deep into his older brothers ass, clearly unaware of who his new cumdump was.

Frankie had woken before Tommy but hadn't realised anyone else was in his bed until he felt a cock ramming it's way into his already used ass.

God he didn't even know Tommy was into dudes. He hadn't even known he was into dudes!

Frankie moaned as Tommy gripped his hips and sat on the back of his legs, pulling Frankie up and down his brothers massive prick.

"Yeah, that's right. Milk that dick you pathetic little whore! Don't even think of touching your worthless cock, you're gonna cum on my dick or not at all!"

Tommy grabbed his wrists and pulled them back to place his hands on his back.

Frankie sobbed, tears streaming from his eyes as Tommy rode his ass, pumping himself balls deep so he could whisper into his brothers ear;

"You feel that you little slut? That's me in there, stretching you out, making you a bitch."

Frankie cried out as Tommy ground his pelvis into the older Rizzoli's ass. He then wrapped his legs around Frankie's waist and moved his hands so he could grip at those well muscled pecs, pinching and yanking on the nipples like a pair of tits.

"Yeah, you like that don't you? Love getting rammed by that Rizzoli meat huh? God, you feel great, like your ass is choking on my cock..."

Frankie gasped and huffed as his orgasm was forced out of him through his ass while Tommy emptied his load into his brothers stomach.

"Yeah, that's it baby, drain my balls you little cumslut!"

Frankie moaned feeling Tommy pull out of his ass, winching at the feeling of cum dribbling out of his ass.

"So,-" Tommy plopped down, grin faltering when he realised who's ass he'd been riding for the past hour.

"Ah Frankie, why didn't you tell me you were a cockslut?"


End file.
